Unexpected
by ColorfulLokitty
Summary: Title Bleh. Summary Also Bleh. Loki's pregnant and he has no idea how he is supposed to tell the father or even how he is going to react. Of course...Tony isn't really one to think before he speaks or acts anyway which doesn't make it easier on either of them. I'm not good at summaries, sorry. Mpreg, One-Shot, FrostIron


**I'm sorry everyone, I'm supposed to be writing my FrostIron fic but this was something that popped into my mind and I really just wanted to right it. XD**

**Anyways, this is an Mpreg FrostIron. Nothing too M but I put it under that for safety. Don't like, don't read. :P**

**I don't own any of the characters in this. **

* * *

Loki yawned lightly, his eyes slowly sliding open and rushing away the blanket of sleep. His gaze slowly rose to look at Tony who was still peacefully sleeping. Loki gave a soft smile, moving up a bit to kiss him gently. Tony shifted slightly, a smile rising on his face as he met Loki's gaze.

"Good morning, babe," Tony said. Loki rolled his eyes, raising a brow at the continuous use of the endearment. Tony huffed, stroking Loki's cheek with his thumb. A slight noise of content rose from the raven-haired god as he leaned into the touch, closing his eyes.

It was a few moments later before Loki slowly pulled himself out of Tony's grip, pushing himself up into a sitting position. Tony let him go, laying back in the bed and watching as Loki walked over to the dresser.

"I'm going to get in the shower, love," Loki purred, glancing back at Tony before grabbing a change of clothes from the drawer.

"Why so early?" Tony asked, rolling over to lay on his back.

Loki replied in a sarcastic tone. "Well, excuse me if I don't want to lie in bed all day."

Tony chuckled. "I'll get up soon enough."

Loki rolled his eyes, grabbing a black t-shirt and a pair of jeans and briefs before walking into the large bathroom connected to the master bedroom on that floor. He flicked the light on and turned slightly to the left, setting his clothes on the counter and grabbing a towel. Pulling the shower door open he paused, something drawing his attention to the mirror. Furrowing his brow in confusion, Loki walked over to it, trying to figure out what it had been that caused him to look at his reflection. A loud gasp escaped him when he finally realized it. He turned to the side, looking at himself in the mirror and gently touching the small, taut bump that had formed seemingly overnight.

Loki stared at the mirror for a long time before his gaze fell to look at his stomach. It took a moment for relevant thoughts to form in his mind. He was already showing and he hadn't even told Tony yet. He didn't know how he was supposed to tell him that he was expecting a child; he had known for a while now but he had been too scared to tell him about it because he knew Tony had had reasons about not really wanting children. However, Loki was sure it had stemmed from how Tony's own father had treated him and that Tony didn't want a child because he was afraid he would be a bad father. Loki knew otherwise but had never pushed the option with him but now it wasn't an option, it was reality and one way or another, Tony was going to find out...No, Loki was going to tell him, soon.

"Lokes, you okay in there?" Tony called from the bedroom.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Loki replied, snapping out of his trance. He walked back over to the shower and turned on the water, stripping down and stepping into the warm spray of water and allowing it to relax him.

Loki followed Tony out of the the elevator, the doors sliding shut as they walked out onto one of the higher floors that the team congregated on.

"Hey, nice to actually see you two before the evening," Steve said from the living room, tilting his head back to look at them. Loki rolled his eyes and walked towards the kitchen, glancing back to see that Tony had walked on into the living-room. He turned back and saw only Bruce sitting at the island. Loki sat quietly beside Bruce, drumming his fingers anxiously on the counter. After a moment, Bruce snapped the book closed, setting it on the counter and turning towards Loki.

"So...?" Bruce asked, pulling his glasses off.

Loki sighed. "I uh..."

"You still haven't told him have you?"

He flashed a sheepish grin in return. "I'm going to today though, in a little bit. I wouldn't be able to hide it from him much longer anyway," Loki said.

Bruce chuckled lightly. "I'll hold that to you but yes, you might as well go ahead and tell him. You'll be showing soon."

Loki snorted. "Soon came far sooner than I'd have thought." Bruce furrowed his brow questioningly to which Loki chuckled. He leaned back in the chair and pulled up the hem of his black shirt, revealing the small bump. Bruce's eyes widened slightly and he leaned forward a bit.

"Guah. I...Yeah," Bruce mumbled, sitting back in his chair. Loki chuckled, pulling his shirt back down and leaning forward against the counter. "So you're going to tell him 'in a little bit'? How long is 'a little bit'?" He asked curiously. Loki bit his lip, glancing in the general direction of the living room before looking back to Bruce. "Now?" He asked incredulously.

Loki paused before giving a slight nod. "Now," he replied, pushing up out of the chair and walking into the living room, Bruce following closely behind him. The team was sprawled out against the various couches and chairs. Clint and Natasha were sitting on one of the smaller couches, Thor was in one of the chairs and Steve and Tony were sitting on one of the larger couches. The TV was blaring, some random show that somebody had turned on, but everyone was involved in their own conversations. Loki sat on the edge of the couch beside Tony, waiting patiently for a break in the conversation.

"Thor, what I'm saying is that the oven doesn't technically harness the power of fire-" Tony said.

"But then how do you explain how it cooks the food?" Thor asked.

"It uses electricity, Thor," Steve said.

"Then it harnesses the power of lightning?" Thor continued, confusion written on his face.

Steve groaned slightly and looked at Tony for help. Tony chuckled slightly. "Well, kind of. It's basically lightning in the most general form," he said.

Thor nodded slowly in response.

Loki chuckled, leaning into Tony's side a bit and resting his head on Tony's shoulder. "Can I talk to you outside?" He purred.

"Of course," Tony said, standing up and pulling Loki with him. They walked out onto the large balcony that was connected to that floor. Tony stopped just outside, turning to look at him but Loki rolled his eyes and dragged him around the curve of the building so that the team couldn't watch them. He leaned against the railing looking out over the bustling city below; Tony did the same on his left side, watching him curiously. "So, what did we need to talk about? I was having a very interesting conversation trying to explain our modern technology to Thor."

Loki snorted, rolling his eyes. "Well if you would rather go back in there and talk to that oaf rather than me-"

"No, no, I'm good," Tony interrupted.

"Good," Loki said. He fell silent afterwards, clenching his fists to try and shield their shaking and his mouth suddenly felt dry. He had no idea how to start this conversation, much less how to tell him.

Tony furrowed a brow in confusion. "You alright?" He asked, rubbing Loki's back.

Loki took a deep breath and nodded, leaning into Tony's shoulder. "Okay, let's go ahead and do this," he mumbled. "Well...I...Tony-"

"Oh god, please tell me you aren't breaking up with me," Tony said quietly, pulling back. "Loki! I'm so sorry! What did I do? Is it anything-"

Loki laughed, kissing him gently. "No, you imbecile, I'm not breaking up with you."

"Oh thank god," Tony chuckled lightly, laying his cheek on top of Loki's head. "Well then, what is it?"

"I, uhm," Loki started, biting his lip. Wasn't it better to be straight forward with it rather than to beat around the bush? Maybe he should just start out slowly but not take too long in actually telling him. Yeah, that would work. "So...I've known for a while now about all of this and I've been fretting for the longest time over how to tell you because I wasn't sure about how you would react to all of it," he started slowly. "But I kind of have no choice but to tell you now as you would no doubt find out soon enough yourself." He paused, sighing slightly and looking into Tony's brown eyes. "I'm pregnant, Tony."

Tony's face paled and he fell silent for a long time before pulling back and looking at him. "I-You can't be pregnant."

"Yes, I can. I've already told you that Jotun can carry children, Tony," Loki said quietly, searching his face for signs of his thoughts.

"But you...It's not..." Tony ran a hand through his hair.

Loki sighed, grabbing Tony's right hand in both of his, leading it to brush against the bump. Tony inhaled sharply, jerking his hand out of Loki's grip and turning on his heel, walking back towards the glass door that would lead him inside. Loki ran to catch up with him, grabbing onto his shoulder and turning him back to look at him.

"Tony please! It'll be fine but you can't just run-"

"No, it won't be fine! I already told you there were reasons why not, Loki! I don't-I can't deal with this right now!" Tony growled, pushing Loki's hand off his shoulder and pulled the door open, stepping inside.

"Tony! Would you please just listen to me?!" Loki asked almost desperately, just a few steps behind him.

Tony whirled around to glare at him. "No! Just leave me the fuck alone! I need some time to think and I don't need you around!" He turned back and immediately walked into the elevator. The doors slid close just a moment later. The team had fallen silent, all of the, watching Loki carefully.

Loki stood staring at the closed elevator doors, his lips pressed tightly together in a thin line. A sudden shudder ran through him and he drew in a ragged breath. He turned quickly walking back outside and leaning against the railing. The door behind him opened and closed, and Loki sensed a presence just behind him. He whirled around, a snarl already written on his face only for it to fade when he realized it was Bruce and Thor. Sighing, he turned around and leant against the railing again.

Bruce moved to stand beside him. "Hey, listen, I'm sure Tony just needs to think about it for awhile," he said quietly.

"Yes, brother, I'm sure he simply needs a moment of rest," Thor said, standing on Loki's other side and rubbing his back, trying to comfort him.

Loki sighed. "I'm not so sure," he mumbled.

Bruce chuckled. "Believe me, he'll come back. Steve and Natasha went to talk some sense into him. Now let's go back inside, this heat is horrible."

A humorless chuckle rose from Loki as he gave a slight nod, walking back inside with the two of them close behind. Loki sunk down into one of the suede chairs, pulling the small blanket off the arm and covering himself with it; his legs hung over the arm and his head laid on the other. It fell silent as Thor and Bruce both sat on the couch closest to him. Clint still sat quietly on the other couch, seeming rather uncomfortable as though he didn't know whether he should get involved or not. Loki simply allowed himself to retreat into his mind. Both Bruce and Thor had said that things would turn out fine and Loki wanted to believe them fully but some part of him screamed out in doubt. What if nothing turned out right? What if he and Tony broke it off and Loki was left alone with their child? Well, Loki guessed that he couldn't really call it alone. Bruce had already promised that he would stick by him no matter what Tony thought about it and Loki knew that Thor would almost undoubtedly stick by him as well. And then, what happened if everything turned out absolutely fine? He nearly smiled at the very thought of it, the happiness and general...completeness of the idea of it. It wasn't until Thor's voice penetrated his thoughts that he finally snapped back to reality. He pushed himself up on his elbows at glanced around to see the three Avengers watching him carefully.

"I'm sorry, what?" Loki asked somewhat sheepishly, tilting his head back to look at Thor.

"Well I was just wondering what it was that had...set him off," Thor said slowly,

Loki didn't need to ask about what he meant by that. He sighed slightly, sinking back into the cushion. Right now he wasn't in the state of mind to even try and beat around the bush. "I'm with his child, Thor," he said bluntly. He noticed Clint's mouth falling open in shock before he quickly tried to regain his composure though Thor was unresponsive for a moment before a wide smile spread across his face.

"Congratulations brother!" Thor nearly shouted, immediately standing up and pulling Loki into a tight hug. Loki huffed even though there was a small smile on his face, pulling back slightly to loosen the tight grip until Thor let him go a moment later. He rolled his eyes, sliding back down into the chair and watching Thor who still standing beside the chair. Loki raised a brow questioningly only for Thor to chuckle and sit back on the couch.

"Wait, is anybody going to explain to me how it is that you, a male, are pregnant?" Clint asked, leaning forward a bit.

Loki turned to look at him. "My species is all male in looks but we're actually intersexed," he said bluntly as well.

Clint's eyes widened in surprise but he didn't push for any further information

"Any more questions?" Loki asked boredly, glancing around at the three others in the room. They all shook their heads, falling silent. "Good," Loki mumbled, turning back so that he faced the cushion and pulling the blanket back over him.

* * *

It was hours later before anything changed. The sky outside had already faded into the darkness of night but the city lights below contrasted that greatly. Loki hadn't moved from his spot on the chair, he hadn't so much as spoken. The others had fallen silent as well except for the occasional bout of small conversation and the television provided most of the noise.

The elevator dinged suddenly and the doors slid open. Steve was the first one out, stopping just outside the doors. Natasha followed him, moving to sit beside Clint. Tony was last and he stood awkwardly by Steve, his eyes searching the room until they settled on Loki's motionless figure. Bruce and Thor both sent him annoyed glares to which he replied with a sheepish grin. Tony glanced up at Steve before slowly walking over to where Loki lay on the chair. He sat on the edge of it, by Loki's legs, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Lokes?" He asked quietly.

Loki tensed up but he stayed silent, his eyes closed like he was sleeping.

Tony huffed, leaning over him a bit. "I know you aren't sleeping, Loki," he said.

Loki growled, turning his head slightly to glance at Tony. "What?" He asked, an annoyed edge in his voice.

Tony sighed, leaning over him a bit more. "Look Lokes, I'm sorry. You know I rarely think before I speak or act and that was just another one of those times. I was scared and unsure and you know how I am..."

Loki shifted slightly in the chair. "You obviously should use that mind of your's more."

Tony chuckled lightly. "Yeah, I probably should. At least that way I wouldn't end up feeling so bad about some stupid mistake of mine," he said, watching him carefully. Loki raised a brow. "A huge stupid mistake of mine that I really regret and can only hope that I'll be forgiven for...?" Loki snorted. Tony gave a small smile, his hand slipping under the blanket and under Loki's shirt, caressing the bump. "Come on Loki, you know we both hate it when you continue acting like you're still made with me."

"Who's to say I'm not really mad at you?" Loki snapped, cringing back from his touch a bit.

"Because you of all people should know that I have my bouts of stupidity that I regret almost instantly but have a hard time apologizing about later."

Loki sighed, rolling his eyes and sitting up. "Fine, but if you ever do anything like that again, I will kill you," he said seriously.

Tony flashed a lopsided grin. "I'd be highly concerned if you didn't at least try," he said, standing and lifting up Loki's head and torso before sitting there and setting Loki back in his lap. Loki gave a small smile, shifting a bit so that he as more comfortable. "So uh...How far along are you?" Tony asked curiously, looking down at Loki.

"A few months actually. I'm due sometime in January," Loki purred.

"Hmm...Boy or girl?"

Loki huffed. "I don't know yet."

"Well which do you want?" Tony asked.

"Well...I don't really mind, either way, they'll be ours," he purred, nuzzling into Tony's chest a bit.

Tony smiled and wrapped his arms around Loki, pulling him up for a lustful kiss.

Steve cleared his throat. "Come on you guys, at least keep it in the bedroom," he said, looking away.

Tony smirked, pulling back and looking over at Steve. "Would the kitchen ta-"

Loki rolled his eyes and covered Tony's mouth with his hand. "No," he said sternly.

"Besides," Bruce cut in. "it's not a great idea to do anything too rough for a while anyway."

Tony made a noise that resembled a whine and Loki flashed him a devious grin, kissing him lightly before leaning up to whisper in his ear. "Don't worry love, just wait until afterwards," he purred.

* * *

**So, I would love any reviews and favorites. That's what I live for. 8D**

**Anyway, back to writing the fic. XD**


End file.
